A New Perspective
by AlyNic
Summary: All my life I have been told by my family of the importance of our family name and blood status. I believed that but now i know the truth. How Andromeda Black realizes what is right and wrong. As she gets older people change... Andy/Ted
1. Prologue

**A/N: I rewrote this prologue but kept a paragraph and a couple sentences. I deleted the whole next chapter but I'll have it posted again this week sometime. :D This time I will SO finish this story. xD**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any additional characters/places/and whatever else belongs to the all mighty J.K. Rowling. _**

I remember a time when things were simple. Life only contained joy, happiness, and those fu-fu pink puffy dresses Mother forced me, Andromeda, and my two sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa in. Sometimes they were even matching. Every day Bella, Cissy, and I would play together. We would run around the house pretending to be super heroes, princesses, and whatever else would come to mind. We were in our own little isolated world, with the exception of the occasional play dates made by Mother and her friends.

We had barely any rules back then. It was only the basic: Don't talk to mudbloods, muggles, or blood-traitors. Always be polite. Curtsy when needed. And act superior to all – for we are Blacks. Toujours Pur.

I was five then. Unaware of what went on around me. A war almost or what would turn out to be one: purebloods against muggle-lovers, death eaters against Order of the Phoenix, and eventually Voldemort against Harry Potter. But we never knew that then. It was prophesized but no one knew of what great powers lay in the future. Maybe great seers but you don't see those quite often and there are very few of the real deal.

Of course after a while my life became more complicated. I learned about what made our family, the Blacks, superior to all others. I learned what my purpose was in life. Or what my parents _bred _us for. Yes, bred. Because when your parents are as distant as mine, that's what they consider us: dogs, just there for show. However, dogs are cuter and smell worse. In my case, they are much more loyal. Our parents thought that my sisters' and my purpose in life was to make a respectable pureblood marriage and _breed _more little Black pups to keep the family line going. My parents told me and like all good little girls I believed them but now at my age of twenty-four, I know the truth. Of course, I discovered it a long time ago and now I will tell the story because I believe it needs to be heard.

**Please Review and What Not...**

**Ehhh ... I ended up making this chapter shorter. xD I however think it's improved.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**X~x~X~x~X**


	2. Butterflies and Guilt

**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it... Not sure if I made it long and detailed enough. So, yeah but I like it. :D**

**_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and don't own Harry Potter. _**

**CHAPTER ONE: Butterflies and Guilt**

Eventually, our own little perfect world had to dissolve. The cracks began as soon as the train left from King's Cross station. It left with a piece of Cissy and me that would never come back whole. Bella's first year of Hogwarts must have been exciting for her but it made my sister and me incredibly lonely. Even when she came back to visit she didn't seem like the same old Bella. During the summer vacation, she barely played with us, sometimes claiming that she was too old to play our silly games. I found Narcissa crying in her room numerous times. Does Hogwarts really change a person that much? I would find out by myself in two years time.

X~x~X~x~X

Two years and a thousand tea parties with Cissy later, I was getting ready for Hogwarts. Mother, Bella, Cissy, and I flooed to the station because my mother wanted nothing to do with Muggles. I had a mixture of feelings tossing in my stomach. I was excited and nervous about going, but I felt guilty about leaving Cissy to the sharks. That was the con about being the youngest: two years stuck at home with the parents, alone. I was lucky, though, because Cissy was with me for the two years that Bella was at Hogwarts and when I came to Hogwarts Bella was with me.

The Hogwarts express was as amazing as ever. Only this time I would actually be allowed to go. Mother pulled Bellatrix aside to talk to her. I was not jealous; she would probably do the same to me. But I was dreading it. Mother was a cold person. I would not be surprised if she stole candy from a baby.

Finally Mother waved over to me. I walked over to where she was.

"Remember, Andromeda, no talking to any mudbloods." She told me, all so coldly. "They do not deserve to be wizards, let alone converse with a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"Yes, Mother." I responded.

"Okay, good. Now go join your sisters. Tell Narcissa that I will be waiting over here for her." Mother said. "One more thing, remember Blacks are Slytherins. You are a Slytherin. I will not accept anything less. Especially not Hufflepuff."

"Yes, Mother." I said again but this time I happily left her clutches and skipped off to where my sisters were.

"Andy!" Cissy said clinging to me. She was tall for nine and came up to my shoulders so her blonde curls were suffocating me.

"I know Cissy but I have to go. Besides, Bella and I will be home for Christmas break and then summer break will be around the corner. Before you know it, two years will go by fast and you'll be going to Hogwarts!" I reassured her.

"Yeah, Cissy" Bella joined in. "We will send letters."

"Every day?"

"Yes, Cissy every day." I told her.

"Will you tell me about everything about Hogwarts? Everything?" Cissy asked.

"Uh, sure, Cis." Bella said.

"Okay." Cissy said ending the hug. Thank, Merlin. The Hogwarts express was going to leave soon.

"We have to go, Cissy. The train will be leaving soon. Take care." Bella said.

"We will see you at Christmas! And we will write. Don't worry. Mother is waiting over there for you." I said.

"Okay. Good luck. Goodbye, Andy! Goodbye, Bella!" Cissy yelled waving. She had tears all running down her cheeks. I had to refrain myself from going over there and comforting her, for the train was going to leave in a minute or so.

Bella and I loaded our trunks onto the train and looked for an empty compartment. There were no empty ones so we had to sit with the Lestrange brothers. Oh, joy! That was good news for Bella, though, because it's so obvious that she fancies the older one, Rodolphus. He was a sixth year. Rabastan on the other hand was a first year just like me. There was no way I would ever fancy him or his brother for that matter because they were both obnoxious and ignorant pretty boys. They cared way more about their hair then anything else.

"So Bellatrix, I heard that you're going to be a third year." Rodolphus said and Bella blushed.

"Yes. I'm quite excited about Arithmancy, actually, but I had to take Ancient Runes because Muggles Studies is an unnecessary class and Care of Magical Creatures is something I will never need." Bella stated.

"I see. There is a petition going around by the Malfoys to remove Muggle Studies." Rodolphus said.

"Oh please. I would love to see that happen!" Bella exclaimed. Rabastan and I remained quiet for the ten minutes that they were discussing Muggle Studies. Rabastan joined in when they started talking about hair products and I was saved when my cousin, Lucinda Rosier, enter the compartment.

"Hi, Andy! I'm so excited! Aren't you?" she exclaimed. Lucinda was a pureblood, of course just like the rest of my family but there was something different about her. She was very polite and well-mannered when it came to it but when our parents weren't around she would be a regular person. Lucy was a trouble-maker at heart but she was so clever that she would never get caught. Besides my two sisters, she was my favorite family member. "Oh hi, Bella." However, she didn't really like Bella.

"Yeah, Lucy. Can't wait." I said.

"Oh, Lucinda, I take it you've met the Lestrange brothers." Bellatrix said with false politeness. Only I could tell because Bella was so skilled at acting.

"Yes. Nice to see you again." She nodded her head at them. For the remainder of the trip the Lestrange brothers continued their hair product discussion. Bella got tired of listening so she fell asleep and Lucy and I talked about Hogwarts. At one point I showed her my _Hogwarts: A History_ book I begged the house elves to get me when they went to Diagon Alley. Lucinda got bored, though. She was not the bookworm that I am.

"Oh, no! We've got like five minutes until we get to Hogwarts, Andy. We should get into our school robes." Lucy said.

"Okay. I'll wake Bella." I told her. Bella awoke easier than I thought and we got our robes on.

Finally, the train stopped and we were there…

**Review?**

**Please?**

**X~x~X~x~X**


End file.
